the two new sisters
by RenesmeeCullen1992
Summary: This is me and my friends role play and i thought i would put it on my account. This is just about two girls named Kia and Kira that go through all the same adventures with Kiba and the rest of the gang.This is my first story. Tobe&RPC and Kiba
1. the story behind the sisters

The snow blew wildly as the wind angerly wiped across a barren valley that was now covered in snow,blood and ash.  
A young teal colored wolf girl sat shivering as she looked at the seen and waited for her friend to return so they could finally leave this unpleasant seen behind and head west across their now destroyed home. "Kira come we need to leave now." A voice said from behind her snapping Kira out of her trance. "Coming Kia." She said to the grayish lavender looking she-wolf behind her as she got up and walked over to her. "I know how much our pack meant to you,  
they meant the world to me as well but we can't dwell on the past. What happens happens and we can't chose that.  
I hear there's cities to the west though so come on." Kia said trying to comfort her sister. They weren't blood sisters but they grew up in the same pack witch made them 's passed before they came into a town that looked more like an old runned down village except bigger.  
They looked at each other and decided to disguise themselves as humans. Kira looked like a 16 year old girl who had a rock star career and Kia looked like a 19 yearold college student that also had a singing career. People sat there and looked at them with hope in their eyes as they passed by and met Kira's bright light blue smiled at the people around her knowing what they thought her and Kia were. A kid saw Kira and smiled and pulled out of her moms grasp. "Hey!" Kira saw the girl and stopped.  
"Yes?" She said kneeling down to meet the girls eyes. "Can you sing?" The little girl asked smiling. Kira smiled back warmly. "Yes of course. both me and my older sister can sing." She said in a gentle voice as she pointed over her shoulder at Kia who was also smiling warmly."Will you sing a song please?" The girl asked in a happy light hearted voice."Sure but what kind of song do you want us to sing?" Kira asked still smiling."A fun song but at the same time a love song." The girl said excitedly. "Ok I think I know a song you'd do you know where we can sing?" Kira asked. "Uh-huh." The girl nod and went to her mom and some people followed the girl as she led the way to a small stage in the center of what looked like a town square. people watched as they walked onto the stage and got ready. They had a headset mic and everything for a concert. Kira smiled and Kia knew what song they were going to sing. "Uh uh oh. Hey hey. I said hey boy sitten in your tree mommy always wants you to come for tea don't be shy straighten up your tie get down from the tree house sitting in the sky I wanna know just what a do is it very big is there room for two I got a house with windows and doors I'll show you mine show me yours gotta let me in Hey hey hey let the fun begin heeey I'm the wolf today hey hey hey I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff I'll puff I'll blow you away say you will say you won't say you'll do what I don't say your true say to me C'est la vie say you will say you won't say you'll do what I don't Say your true say to me C'est la vie playing with the girls playing with the boys do get lonely playing with your toy we can talk we can sing I'll be the queen you'll be the king hey boy in your tree put down your lader make room for me I gotta house with windows and doors I'll show you mine show me yours gotta let me in hey hey hey let the fun begin heeey I'm the wolf today I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff I'll Puff I'll blow you away say you will say you won't say you'll do what I don't say your true say to me C'est la vie say you will say you won't say you'll do what I don't say your true say to me C'est la vie....hey hey nana aaa..nanana oh nanana aaa...hey hey hey.. Say you will say you won't say you'll do what I don't say your true say to me c'est la vie say you will say you won't say you'll do what I don't say your true say to me C'est la vieee.  
C'est la vie...C'est la vieee." They finished sing as a band knew how to play the song and the little girl was jumping up and down happily. They stepped down off the stage to a cheering crowd they smiled and said thank you and Kira gave one of her bracelets she bought in a town they passed trough before this one that had Kira's name on it and the girl squealed happily and gave them a hug before Kira and Kia walked off down the street. Kia continued walking down the ally but Kira stopped because she smelt something. It was another wolf but it was faraway compared to what was heading towards her. Kira narrowed her eyes and turned around to tell her but she was already gone. Kira remembered that some of Kia's senses had been messed up in a fight against a rival pack sometime back when Kira was just a one of those senses was the ability to smell things heading towards the that weren't within a radius of about 5 feet. Kira heard a bark and looked back to see a giant blackish blue dog heading at her wile an old man with a shot gun aimed it at her she growled not knowing she went back into looking like a wolf she attacked and bit down hard on the dog attacking her. Then there was a gun shot and all Kira remembered after that was a siring pain in her leg and neck as she collapsed to the ground. 


	2. meeting the pack

Kira and Kia followed the dark brown haired boy out of the place looking like humans. "Thanks Kiba my names Kira and this is my sister Kia." Kira said pointing behind her. "Your welcome by the way are you two looking for paradise as well?" Kiba asked out of curiosity. "We don't know what that is but it sounds better then staying here.  
"Kira said her teal hair blowing in front of her light blue eyes. "Then come on you can come with me and Higei." Kiba said as they started walking. 'He's really cute.' Kira thought to herself as they turned down an alley to meet up with a lighter brown haired boy that the two presumed was Higei. "Hey who are these lovely ladies?" asked Higei. Well this one is Kira and this one is Kia. I found them in a cage in that building you found me in. Well we better find a way out of here without the humans fining out who these two are."I smell two more wolves coming this way." Kira said looking around. Kia looked around too. "I can't smell them." Kia said with a sigh. "Why?" Higei asked. "Because of a fight she got in when she was younger." Kira answered looking up at the gap between the two roofs."There coming closer." said Kira. "Now I can smell them now." said Kia. "That means there in a five mile radius."  
said Kira. Kira turned into a wolf and tried to protect her sister. All of a sudden the two wolves that they smelt came from the gap between the roofs. There was a young boy with brown reddish hair and a tall man that had a scar on his chest. Kira growled ever louder and bared her teeth. Kira was about to pounce when all of a sudden she felt warm hands on her stomach. She looked behind her and Kiba was holding her back. What are you doing? "These guys are our friends." said Kiba. Tsume, Tobe? this is Kira and Kia. Hello, said Tobe. "Whatever",said felt her face getting hot by the minute. "Oh ok." She said shyly. Kia laughed a little and looked over at the younger looking one smiling remembering what it was like to be a teenager again even though she was only 19. 


	3. to paradise

**Hey guys, sorry about last chapter. i guess i skipped a whole paragraph on how Kira and Kia meet Kiba but here it is and I hope you like it!!!! ****I wanted to thank you to Mihoia for giving me such good advice and reviewing. I hope this is better for readers. I'll try to fix the other chapters. Well here you go, the third chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Last chapter.....

_All of a sudden Kia heard the gun shot and ran toward the noise. After she turned the corner she saw Kira was bleeding through her leg and the neck. She smelt a scent that was different and saw a dog and a man's footprints and new they were here. Where ever they were they were long gone. All of a sudden she saw men coming toward her and they were in uniforms. She started to growl but they just threatened to shoot. She saw an old man probably the boss of the group come to the front of the group. Well, well, well, what do we have here? Strays? Come on boys let's get them and bring them to the lab. Kia started to growl but then started to fell drowsy and everything went black.  
When Kia woke up she was in a cage with her sister Kira. Kira was up and bandaged. "Hey are you ok?" asked Kia. Yeah just a little sore. I'm sorry i worried you. No just get some rest. Well hey let's try to get out of here. "Well hey i can try to help." said a young boys voice. They both looked outside there cages and saw a young boy with blue eyes,black hair. They saw him as a white wolf. "Who are you?" My name is Kiba. But hey come on let's try to get you out of here. He pulled the bar off the cage and nodded his head to the exit._

* * *

"Hey we better get going. There are soldiers everywhere" said Tsume.

"Yeah you're probably right." said Kiba.

"Come on, I know a short cut." said Tsume.

They all followed Tsume which that led to running on top of buildings and being shot at by soldiers. Everybody was running for their damn lives. All of a sudden Kira got shot in the shin. She screamed and fell off the pipe but someone caught her. It was her sister Kia. She tried to pull her up but was still hurt from the shooting in the alley. She started to wince in pain from pulling her sister up.

"Don't strain yourself Kia!" said Kira.

Kia started to cry thinking that this was the last time she would see her sister. All of a sudden Kia felt warm hands on her shoulders. She looked behind her and it was Kiba.

"You run Kia. I pull her up." said Kiba.

She nodded and he went down and got her other hand. He pulled her up in no time and ran with her bridal style. She fainted on the way because the pain was so painful. When she woke up she saw the most beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Huh?" Kira said drowsily as she stared into Kiba's Ice blue eyes.

Kiba smiled at her as she sat up and continued to stare at his eyes.

"Something in my eyes or something?" Kiba asked laughing as Kira turned bright red.

"N....N....No." She stuttered.

Kiba was smiling again and pulled Kira into his lap making her turn an even brighter shade of red. Kia smiled at her knowing exactly how Kira felt about Kiba.

"Can i talk to you in private?" asked Kiba.

"Ya." said Kira.

He took her hand and took her to the nearest forest.

"A little puppy told me you had feelings for me." Kiba said.

She gasped but new who it was. "Kia." Kira said in a low voice.

Yes but she only wanted you to be happy.

"I wanted to tell you something very important." said Kiba

"Well come on say it." Kira said.

He took a deep breath. He was about to say it, when she suddenly was falling backwards without warning. He went to her side immediately.

"Kira are you ok?" Kiba asked.

Kia came over quickly.

"What happened?"Kia asked

"I don't know she just fell backwards" said Kiba worriedly.

All of a sudden Higei came over and started to smell something.

"What is it Higei?" asked Kiba.

"I smell poison." said higei.

"Poison?" asked Kia.

"Yeah, hold on it's coming from Kira's leg."said Higei.

"What?" said everybody together.

Kia pulled her pant leg up to the wound and it was definably the stench of poison.

"Hey Tobe? Go get my bag for me please." Kia said.

Tobe did as he was told. A couple of seconds later he came back with a worn out bag.

"Thanks." Kia said.

She went into it and she had an antidote. She put the liquid on the wound and let it sit there. They carried her to the nearest tree for shade from the hot sun and a bowl of ice cold water. Kiba stayed until nobody was there. When they were alone he got done on all fours and his warm lips to her ear and told her,

"I wanted to tell you that i have always loved you since the day we met." Kiba said.

He lifted his head and kissed her lips. All of a sudden she woke up.

"I love you too." Kira said weakly.

Kira still looked out of it and she knew that, but she smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck in a weak hug.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked so far!!! Sorry so short I'll try to make it longer next chapter. But tell me what you think and review. **


	4. the old town

**Hey guys sorry it took so long well i love this chapter. This is where some fights get in. so i hope you like it. Here's chapter 4!!! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

They were sitting by the campfire and Kira fell back asleep on Kiba's lap.

"hey are you guys a couple now?" said higie.

"yeah I guess we are. " said kiba.

All of a sudden Kia got up and started to smell something weird.

"Kia what do you smell." asked Kiba. "I don't know. But don't you smell it." asked Kia.

Kiba started to smell and then caught the smell. Hey it's the smell of a . . . . " what kiba?" said higei. A lunar flower. Kira woke up and looked around.

"It smells like lunar flowers, but why all of a sudden?" Kira asked looking at her sister Kia who only shrugged.

"What is a lunar flower?" asked Kia.

"It's our ticket to Paradise. Come on we have to follow it. Come on get on my back kira." said Kiba.

She nodded and got on.

"Come on before the wind changes." Tsume said.

They started to run and then the smell led them to a small run down town. All of a sudden the smell was gone.

"Anybody smell the flower anymore?" asked Higei.

Everybody nodded their heads no. "Damn, we were close.

Come on let's take a look around." said Kiba.

They started to wal around when kira woke up. "Kiba, let me down, I can walk." said kira suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Asked kiba.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Kira.

He put her down and she started walking like nothing happened.

"Hey what are u kids doing here?" Asked a husky voice.

They looked to their side and they saw a group of people around a fire.

"Nothin just passing through." said Kiba.

"Well looks like you're looking for something." Said the man.

**(the way the kiba's pack saw them they were wolves).**

"No not at all." said Kiba.

"Well there is nothin here, now go back to where you came from pup." Said the man.

Kia turned into a wolf and started to bare her teeth. Kiba just glared. Kiba tapped on kia's shoulder, but she didn't move. Kira tugged on Kiba's jacket.

"Come on kia let's go." said Tobe grabbing on kia's arm.

She still didn't move. All of a sudden one of the wolves stood up. He turned into a wolf and bared his teeth. This made Kira mad and she turned into a wolf and jumped in between both of them growling at both of them and glaring at both of them.

"Kia enough." Kira said.

"We were just passing through and we're not pups and I suggest you don't call us that." Kira said to the other wolf.

When it came to Kira, Kia always listened. She backed down. "Oh you going to do what the bitch says." Said the old man.

Kia growled again. But this time Kiba jumped in front of her and pinned the old man to the ground.

"If you ever call either of them that I will rip you to shreds." Kiba said furious.

Kira was looking at him with amazed eyes.

"Why are you protecting these whores. Your the white wolf they are suppost to travel alone aren't they? "Asked the man.

Tobe came between and once he was there he got in his face he said, "if you ever call any of these girls names again I will to you to shreds. I don't care how young I am. I will take you down. Even if it takes my life."

Kia and kira looked at each other in surprise. That night while everybody was sleeping, KIa went out to get a drink from the puddle a couple of steps from the shelter. She was drinking and all of a sudden she heard paws behind her. She thought it was kira but it was something worse. It was the wolf she almost got in a fight with. She growled and out of no where she was attacked. When it was over, she was just strong enough to give a big howl. Kira's ear twitched and she lifted her head up and looked over at where Kia was supposed to be sleeping and saw she wasn't there so she got up and went to go look for her. She came across Kia fighting with the other wolves, Kia was badly injured and unable to fight. Kira ran over to her and jumped on one of the wolves and badly injured him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kira growled.

"As if. Though you'd be a good work dog." The wolf from earlier said.

"I wouldn't work for such worthless heaps of scrap meat." Kira said in a low dangerous voice.

"I wasn't giving you a choice get her!" He yelled and they grabbed Kira.

Kira wasn't strong enough to fight all of them off and they started taking her towards the loading dock where they worked.

"Kia get the others!" Kira yelled as they disappeared.

She got up and saw her sister being taken away. So knowing that she couldn't fight with her injuries, she limped to the shelter. There were sounds outside and Kiba started to growl thinking it was intruders.

"Kiba. it's me." said Kira.

Kira came into the moonlight all scratched,bleeding and bruised up.

"Kia? What happened to you?" asked Kiba.

"Well I went to get a drink of water and those wolves from earlier attacked me and then Kira came and then took her Kiba. We have to go help her they are taking her to the train station." Kia explained.

"No, you're aren't going anywhere." Kiba commanded.

"Tobe? can you take care of her?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah of course." said Tobe.

"I know you'll get her but do one favor for me."said Kia.

"What that?" asked Kiba. "KILL THEM for me!!" said Kia.

"You know it." said Kiba.

He winked. Then left to save Kira.

A cuple of minutes later one of the wolves from earlier came but it was a women. Tobe turned into a wolf thinking she was going to attack Kia.

"What do you want?" asked Tobe.

"If you want some food andmedicine come with me." said the she-wolf. They both nodded and lef with her.

"Time to work!" The leader said as the people hooked the wolves up to the packages.

They looked at Kira who was growling at them.

"Get her!" They said as the humans came at her all at once to get Kira hooked up.

They finally got her hooked up next to the old wolf. They started pulling and Kira really didn't have a choice but to pull or be whipped. The strain was to much for her sort of because she wasn't used to pulling heavy objects long distances or any distance anyway. The girl lead the others to look at what was happening.

"Wait isn't that Kira?" Said Tsume who didn't look happy.

"What?" The girl who lead them there said.

"You mean you didn't know she was here?" Asked Tobe.

"No I didn't." The girl said. Kira couldn't walk any farther, she collapsed on the ground.

Her legs hurt to much to get up, and she was panting from being over worked.

"Get up!" One of the human guys said as he whipped her.

She yelped in pain but she didn't get up she was tired and sore.

"I said get up mutt!" The guy yelled at Kira who couldn't do more then death glare him.

The guy continued to yell at Kira and whip her as blood started to run down her back, legs and head. Her eyes were glazed over but she wasn't about to give up consciousness. Still Kira refused to get up and get back to such worthless work. The guy was so mad at her by this time that he finally snapped.

"I SAID GET UP AND GET BACK TO WORK DAMN IT!" The guy said as he kicked Kira in the side.

Kira yelped in pain as she spit out blood at the force of the impact, she layed her head down on the ground she wasn't even able to keep her head up anymore. "K...K...Kiba where are you?" Kira said as her eyes shut and she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it. Tell me your favorite parts. Love to hear them. Got any advice give it to me. all people who are going to cuse me out you will be cused out by my friend!!!!!!!**


	5. the journey

** Well here's chapter 5!!!!!! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Kiba was looking for the station, he finally had a feeling like something was wrong. He saw the station and went inside.

He went up the stairs. While he was running as fast as he could he heard a human yell,"I SAID GET UP AND BACK TO WORK DAMN IT!"

He didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out. When he got to the top of the stairs he found out why the human yelled. He was yelling at a wolf. He saw Tsume and Tobe across the way with a worried look. Tobe looked up feeling Kiba's gaze.

"Kiba!" yelled Tobe.

Tobe pointed and at the wolf that was getting whipped to the bone.

"KIRA!!" yelled Kiba.

Kiba turned into a wolf and jumped off the railings. Kiba ran to the human and bit his hand and stood in front of Kira and growled. Kira dragged her head to look she did she saw Kiba.

"Kiba." she said weakly.

He looked behind him and saw her all bloody and bruised. He lowered his head and rubbed his head against hers.

"Dont worry i'll get you out." Kiba whispered.

"What are you doing to the new work dog they found?" asked the leader of the wolf pack from earlier.

"They took _my _Kira, they didn't find her." Kiba growled as the man that was bit winced in pain.

"Kiba I feel tired." Kira said laying her head down again unable to keep it up.

"Don't go to sleep Kira." Kiba said focusing his attention back on her.

"Let this dog go she shouldn't be here." The leader of the other wolf pack said.

"What? Why?" Asked the man.

"Just do it I know this dog I didn't notice who she was until now." The leader said.

The man just shrugged and unhooked the dog. Kira didn't move though she was too sore and Kiba couldn't turn into a human right here in front of humans. The leader walked over and picked Kira up and looked at Kiba who followed close behind him as did Tsume, Tobe, and Kia and of course the girl. As soon as they got out of the building Kiba turned into a human and took Kira from the leader.

"Take good care of her she's one of those wolves that needs that." said the leader.

"I know." said Kiba.

"so where are u guys headed anyways?" asked the leader.

"To paradise." they said in unison.

The leader looked shocked. "well I know a short cut. Follow me." said the leader.

They all followed him to a passage way that was blocked by wood boards.

"Do u mind?" said the leader.

Kiba gave kira to Kia. He turned into a wolf and ripped pieces of wood off like it was ripping a piece of paper. Kia gave Kira back to Kiba and looked back at the leader. Just follow this tunnel path and it should lead you to the next town without any trouble."

Kiba nodded and everybody except Kiba ran to the path.

"She is really important to you isn't she?" asked the leader looking at the sleeping Kira. "More important than paradise. More than the world too."Kiba said as he kissed her forehead.

"Well tell her to take this with water when she wakes up." said the leade. He took the bottle and looked at him with a look like what the heck is it.

"It's muscle relief. It will help with the soreness." the leader explained.

"Thanks." said Kiba.

"Kiba come on!" yelled Kia.

Kiba looked at the leader and started running through the tunnel path. They ran until they came out of the tunnel and decided to walk from there for a the way Kia was falling behind. Kiba noticed and asked the other to scout ahead.

"Hey Kia come on your falling behind!" he yelled.

She looked up and ran to walk behind Kiba.

"What wrong?"asked kiba.

Kia looked up at kiba like she was confused.

"What do you mean?" asked kia.

"You've been falling behind this whole time." said Kiba.

"I'm just a little worried about you and kira." said Kia.

He stopped in his place and now he was confused.

"What do you mean?" asked kiba.

"I was talking to the women that led Tobe, Tsume and me to the train station and she said that the white wolf and the flower maiden always fall for each other. Is that true?" Kia asked in the worried tone.

They started to walk again.

"That's not really true. The white wolf is just a compainion to the flower maiden. He doesn't fall for her. I mean he can but I already have someone." He explained as he looked at kira.

"But what about kira? Once she wakes up she's going to be really sore." said kia.

I actually got something from the leader. He got the medicine from his jacet pocket." Kiba explained.

She took it and opened the bottle. She smelt it and threw it against the wall of the tunnel.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked kiba.

"You don't smell that?" asked kia.

He nodded no.

"Its poison." He looked at her surprise.

"So how are we going to look for the flower if one of us is hurt?" asked kia.

Well we can always take turns holding suggested.

She shrugged.

"Hey Kiba we see light!" yelled tobe.

"Man he is so adorable." Kia thought.

"You really like Tobe don't you?" Asked Kiba.

They continue walking towards the end of te tunel. She then blushed. She nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well first of all you blush when you see him and you were blushing when he protected you in the alley. So it's pretty reconizable. But between you and me, I think he likes you too." he explained.

"Kiba, where are you?" asked a weak voice.

He looked down.

"kira oh thank god." kiba said.

He set her down and kissed her on full lips.

"Kiba why can't I see you?" Kira asked weakly.

"Don't worry about it right now ok Kira." Kiba said as tears filled his eyes.

"Kia where are you?" Asked Kira in a weak voice.

"Im right here hun." said kia.

"What are we going to do Kiba?"asked Kia.

"Well they Say that the flower maiden can heal so if we find the flower maiden, we find help." said kiba.

"Well I think I found help." said higei with his nose in the air.

"what you think you have the scent of the flower maiden?" asked Kia.

"Yeah. come on." said higei.

"I'm going back to sleep." Kira said weakly falling back asleep in Kiba's arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! Do you think it's going to get better or worse. Tell me in your review!!!!!**


	6. flower maiden and the other wolf

He nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"Come on the scent is really strong." said higei.

He nodded and picked up Kira and ran.

As they ran Kiba asked Kia,"Can you smell the scent?"

"Yeah, just a little but it's not as strong." Kia yelled back.

That means were getting close." yelled Higei.

They came to a big humongous mountain. T

hey all looked at each other and said, "It's over this cliff."

They started to jump at every cliff hanger. Once they got to the top Kia could smell the scent like it was right in front of her.

"Kiba i can smell it, it's really strong." said Kia.

He nodded and pointed to an opening in the trees. They all ran as fast as we can. When all of a sudden Kira woke up in Kiba's arms.

"Kiba what's that wonderful smell?" she asked.

"It's the flower maiden love." he said.

Then all of a sudden Kiba stopped and looked stunned.

"Kiba what is it?" said Kira.

She looked toward the sight he was looking at and there she was. The flower maiden. He looked at her like she was a goddess. He put Kira down to her feet and walked to the flower maiden's side. The flower maiden scened the white wolf. She got in the water and tried to look for him. He got in the water as a wolf and put his head in her small hands.

She started to pet him and she got down on her knees and whispered,"We meet at last."

"Yo kia what's going on I can't see anything at the moment?" Kira asked her sister.

"Its ok sis,we found the flower maiden." Kira was starting to get her sight back.

She saw Kiba in the water with a strange girl petting him. She couldn't really see anything. Then she felt that she was on the ground. She felt a warm touch on her shoulder. Then she was getting her sight back again. When she got her sight back she could completely see a young girl.

"Hello kira I'm cheza." said the young girl.

"Cheza?" Kira said unconsciously.

"Hello Kira. How did this happen?' asked Cheza.

Kiba looked at her and explained about the incident in train station and then about the poison. She nodded her head.

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Cheza.

"Since we got her to the train station. But she wakes up every now and then." said Kiba.

Well I think I can heal her a little bit more. She put her hand on her upper chest and all of a sudden there was a glow. It lasted for about a minute. Then everybody looked at Kira and a couple of seconds later, Kira fluttered her eyes open. Kira opened her eyes and looked at Cheza and walked over to her as a wolf and laied her head down on Cheza's lap.

"So your the flower maiden." Kira said before falling asleep.

Kiba smiled and laid down next to Kira and Cheza. Cheza chuckled.

"Let her sleep for now she'll be like new in the morning." she expained.

The next morning kira did wake up as good as new, Kira got up but was really wobbly. Kiba saw her and walked over to her and helped her. She looked at him and told him with a look that said she wanted to walk herself. He stopped in front of her and she walked to him. She gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled.

"Well sleepy head is finally awake." said her sister.

Kira went over to her and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Well where are we going now?" asked tobe.

Kira just stood by Kiba and yawned, Kiba just looked at her and smiled. They all laughed and started to relax, when all of a sudden higei stood up and smelled something.

"What do you smell higei?" asked Kia.

"I don't know, I haven't smelt it before." said higei.

Kira smelt the samething. "Oh shoot it's the same people that put me and Kia in the lab that day." said kira.

"What!?" said Kiba.

"Come on we better get a move on." Said Kira.

They ran to the the next city, which wasn't as far. They were going through the alleys just to be safe, kiba was in the front and Kia was protecting cheza. They were walking, when all of a sudden cheza stopped.

"What are you doing cheza?" Asked kia.

Cheza was staring at something in front of her. When Kia looked at what she was looking at she started to growl.

"What is it Kia?" that dog has the same scent as the scent that attacked my sister." said Kia.

Cheza went up to the dog. The black dog started to growl at Cheza. Kia got in front of cheza. Kiba came in the opening of the alley.

"Whats going on?" asked kiba. Kira hid behind kiba.

"what's wrong kira?" he asked.

"That's the dog that attacked me." said Kira.

Then Kia heard the door opening. She took Cheza's hand and took her and they all ran. The growling came again, this time however Kira stopped.

"You guys go on a head." She said before turning around to face down the black dog.

Their eyes locked before they went at each other.

"Kira!" yelled Kiba.

All you could hear was whinning and barking in the fight. All of a sudden they heard the door opening. Both kira and the other dog looked up and it was the old man. He looked at Kira and pulled out his gun. The other dog growled. She all of a sudden, Kia got in front of kira. She nodded her head to Kiba. She couldnt talk because of the human. Kira still stood there growling at the other dog. The human went back inside in shock to to tell the other humans.

"Kira, get back to the pack." said kira.

She limped back to the pack. Kia turned back to the dog.

"if you ever come near my sister again I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand me?" asked Kia.

The dog growled like she understood the whole sentence. But the dog didn't like the threat. So when the kia didn't walk away the dog took a bite in Kia's neck. It happened so fast that all you heard was Kia's cry of pain. Kira heard kia yelp in pain and immediately whirled around and knocked the dog that bit her down and bit it's neck hard making the dog yelp unable to move from Kira's grasp. There was blood coming out of Kia's neck. Kira looked at her sister worried.

"It's ok I'm fine. Really" she said.

All of a sudden she fell to her side.

"Kia!" they all said in unison.

They heard the old man coming and with a lot of people too. Kira went to Kia's side.

"Come on Kia you have to get up." said Kira.

All of a sudden Tobe came up and put Kia on his back.

"Come on."said tobe."

Toboe's right lets get out of here and quickly."

Kira said As her and Kiba took off. They kept running until they were far from the old man and the dog.

"Lay kia down." Said kira.

Toboe did as he was told.

"Cheza can you help her? Please she's my only sister and I don't want to lose her." Kira said.

Her eyes filling up with tears. Kiba came over to Kira and she turned and put her face into his strong, musculed, tanned chest and started to cry. Cheza came over and laid a hand on Kira and said.

"Do not worry kira, this one will heal her. But it will take a while for her to fully heal because it was in a very dangerous place tp get hurt." cheza explained.

Kira nodded.

Kia woke up and said," kira, maybe this is destiny." Kira stepped closer.

"Never say that ever Kia." Kira said as another silver tear ran down her pale cheek.

She wasn't going to let Kia give up now or ever.


	7. The new wolf and Kira's threat

**Hey sorry it's been so long. Hope you like!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7! enjoy!

"Will you stay by my side?" asked Kia weakly.

She nodded. She smiled and went back to a deep sleep. It was getting close to dark and Kira didn't move once since Kia awoke.

"You should get some sleep." tobe said.

"Im not tired." she said with a yawn.

He chuckled. He went and sat by her.

"You're really worried, huh?" asked tobe.

She nodded.

"she is like a sister to me. She would protect me, keep me out of trouble just like a real sister would." she said.

"I can tell she's really protective of you." said Tobe.

"Can I ask you something?"asked Kira. He nodded.

"Do you like my sister?" Kira asked.

He looked at her surprised.

"Like, in what way?" he asked.

"I mean like like." Kira said.

He looked at kira and the at Kia. He looked at Kira again and nodded and then blushed.

She smiled.

"That why when she's in trouble you're always there." She smiled and put an arm over his shoulder.

"I think she likes you too." Kira said with a big smile on her face.

"Ok I'll sleep here if you can watch her while I'm asleep ok." Kira said smiling as Kiba came over.

"You should get some sleep Kira." Kiba said in concern.

"I will if toboe agrees to watch Kira as i sleep." Kira said smiling.

"Yeah I'll watch her just go to sleep I promise I'll watch Kia." Toboe said sitting down and started watching Kia's body.

Kira laughed and laid down next to him and Kiba laid down next to Kira and laid his head down over hers and they both fell asleep. The next morning all the boys went to find food. Kira stayed behind to watch Kia. She woke up.

"Hey sis."said Kia weakly.

"Kia, oh my god, are you ok?"asked kira.

"yeah." said Kia weakly.

"So why did you ask Tobe if he liked me?" asked Kia with a smile.

"Kia! You were suppost to be sleeping." said kira.

"I know, I couldn't help myself. So what did he say. I couldn't really hear." said Kia.

She looked around her to see if anybody was in hearing distance and nodded her head. Kia smiled a huge smile. Kira just smiled

"I'm not going to tell you what he said dear older sister.

"Kira said laughing before running off away from her now pissed off sister.

"Kira? Could you go look for the boys? They've been gone quite a while." said Cheza.

"Yeah sure Cheza." said Kira.

Kira looked at the entrance the boys took,She walked in the forest. She was walking and looking for a scent from one of the boys, She walked a little farther. But she she stepped on something soft coming from the bush. She heard a yell of pain. A dark and light purple shaded wolf jumped. The wolf looked up and growled at Kira. Kira looked at the wolf and ran off towards the campsite. All of a sudden she took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. She was scared to death. The wolf was going to attack, when all of a sudden Kiba jumped over the bush heroically. He started to growl and bared his teeth.

**"Kiba.." Kira said as she turned around to see the two go at it and Kiba flew backwards landing on his feet of course. **

**Kira couldn't take it anymore, she jumped in front of Kiba. **

**"ENOUGH!!!!" Kira snapped as the purple wolf started to back up at Kira's sudden out burst.**

** "I dare you to take a step forward! Before you could ever reach Kiba you'd be dead! Test my patients! I've been beat up, injured and lost all of my pack except my sister, make my day and let me take all my anger out on you! since me and my friends and boyfriend have been trough hell and back since we left that city!" Kira growled as everyone else arrived.**

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tobe.

Kira told the story.

"Kira?!" Kia yelled from the campsite. Kira's hearing heard Kia and ran to her.

"What is it Kia?" asked Tobe and Kira in unison.

"My neck is stings. Can't Cheza heal me all the way?" Kia asked.

* * *

**That's all i have for now! You guys probablly hate me for the cliff hanger. Sorry will get more of the story later.** (^,...,^) Koenmasgirl92


	8. Chapter 8

**Sry it took so long my computer went off so now I have to either do at the library or do it at school. So this is Chapter 8!! ^ ^**

* * *

"Well cheza.." Kira said turning to Cheza hoping that she could heal Kia the rest of the way.

"It's a risk, but if you're willing to take it this one will heal you."said Cheza.  
Kira looked back at her sister. "do you want to take the risk?" asked Kira with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I hate making the pack waiting for me to get better and not traveling to get to paradise." said Kia.

"You aren't wasting our time we need our rest to Kia." said Tobe.

She closed her eyes because the pain was so bad.

"KIA!" yelled Kira

"Cheza please!" Kira cried as Kiba held on to her trying to comfort her.

Cheza saw the look on Kira's face and nodded. Kiba held her tight. She put her hand on her throat and it started to glow. A couple of seconds later she took her hand off of Kia. Kia closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"Kia?" asked Tobe and Kira in unison.

Kiba looked at Cheza worriedly. Cheza felt Kiba's gaze and nodded her head saying that she wasn't going to make it. Kiba held her tighter and teared up. All of a sudden the wolf from earlier came out and started to growl. Kira heard the growling and looked at The unknown wolf. She got out of Kiba's grasp and did the same.

"You want to try my patients again bitch! My sister is dying, you wanna fight me know?" asked Kira.

All of a sudden she heard loud breathing like someone had just ran a marathon. She looked behind her and it was her sister. Tobe went to her side and all of a sudden Kia's eyes opened. Kira got up and tried to walk and was kind of wobbly at the knees. She was falling backward when all of a sudden Tobe caught her and put her back up to her feet. Kira had the look of deer in headlights and turned around and ran and jumped up and hugged her sister like there was no tomorrow. When she was done hugging Kira she put her down. When she was looking around at the group of wolves she saw an unfamiliar wolf.

"Hey, who's this person?" asked Kia.

Kira suddenly remembered her almost fight with the wolf."  
"Who cares she's lucky I didn't kill or about to." Kira turned and growled at the wolf then went back to watching her sister.

"But your OK now!" Kira said tears falling from her eyes.

"hello my name is Kia." she said walking up to her.

The wolf started to growl, Kia stopped and took a step back.

"Hey she's just trying to be nice." said tobe. Kira jumped in front of Kia.

"ATTACK HER I FUCKING DARE YOU!!!!!!" Kira screamed in anger.

The wolf nodded and jumped over kira and ran for Kia. KIA saw what was about to happen and started running for tobe for protection. Tobe looked at her and was about to bite her neck.

"kira!!!!" kia yelled.

Kiba grabbed her and held her back. Kia went over to the know hurt wolf.

"Cheza can you heal her?" she asked. "What you want the wolf that tried to kill you to be healed?!" she yelled and asked.

"Don't do it Cheza." Kira growled.

She started pulling Kiba with her as she tried going after the wolf again.

"Kira!! Stop it." said Kia.

"cheza please don't do this I can tell that the wolf will attack her." explained Kira.

"kira this one can't help it, if a wolf is hurt because if a wolf is hurt and they're near this one has to heal a wolf." cheza explained.

Kia was checking over the wolf when all of a sudden the wolf woke up and whined. The wolf opened her eyes and saw a bunch of wolves and a young girl.

"who are you?" she asked cheza.

"I am cheza the flower maiden." Cheza said smiling.

"What is your name." asked Cheza.

Kira was growling.

"We have a problem Kira's pulling me with her. She wants to kill that wolf." Kiba said as he tried to pull her back.

"Kira stop it now!" yelled Kia.

"Tsume, Can you to please help kiba?" she asked.

Tsume nodded and helped kiba.

She was still struggling. Kia stood up and went to was a little taller so she told him to come down.

"kiss her on the lips that will make her calmer."kia whispered and smiled.

He nodded. "Hey Kira!", she turned and kissed her. She kissed back but turned to Kia after that.

"Why are you helping her after she attacked us?" Kira hissed at her sister.

She waited for Kia too answer.  
"Because, she may of attacked us but she is still a wolf and she's one of us." said Kia strongly.

Cheza was done healing. When the wolf got up. Kira started growled and started to struggle. Kia nodded again and kiba started to kiss her deeply.

"Thank you for your hospitalty." the wolf bowed.

"Im Kia and this is toboe, higei, kiba,tsume and the stubborn one is my younger sister Kira." Kia introduced. The wolf turned into a human and there stood a girl about the same age as kira. I'm xanira.

* * *

**Thanxs so much for reading. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
